SUNFLOWER
by PandaMYP
Summary: "AKU SI SEDIH BUNGA MATAHARI DIBALIK BAYANGAN" / YeWook/YAOI/Never END


tittle : SUNFLOWER

author : TiaMuth / Park Minyoung

genre : School Life, Never End, Songfict

ratting : Teen

cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon

Synopsis : apakah kau bisa melihatku ? mengetahui diriku disini, selalu memperhatikanmu ? dirimu tak pernah memperhatikanku, bahkan mengenalku ? aku memiliki perasaan padamu ... tetapi, aku tak mungkin mengungkapkannya karena ... ada wanita lain didekatmu. ingin sekali rasanya aku berada diposisi wanita yang beruntung itu. tapi itu tak mungki ! aku hanya BUNGA MATAHARI yang hanya berada dibalik bayangan MATAHARI. sedangkan dia adalah MAWAR yang berani berdekatan denganmu meskipun dia tahu bahwa MAWAR itu BERDURI. aku tak mungkin menjadi MAWAR ! selamanya ... aku tetap menjadi BUNGA MATAHARI. "AKU SI SEDIH BUNGA MATAHARI DIBALIK BAYANGAN"

backsound : SNSD – Sunflower

SUNFLOWER

MYP Present

YeWook

* * *

_HAPPY READING_

School

'Ring Ding Dong' bel istirahat berbunyi. inilah saat yang sangat kunantikan. karena, aku dapat melihatnya sedang bermain bola dengan teman" saja kelasku berada dilantai 2 dan jendela kelasku mengarah kelapangan. jadi, aku bisa leluasa memandanginya.

'tes' setetes air bening jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. kenapa memandanginya membuatku menangis ? aku tidak bisa memilikinya ? aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya ? aku sangat takut ! bahkan mungkin, dia sendiri tidak mengenaliku ? apakah aku sanggup kehilangan wajahku dihadapannya ? aku tak mau dianggap menjadi wanita yang bisa dengan mudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang lelaki !

aku terus memeluk boneka bunga matahari yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana bahkan kesekolah. terlihat kekanakan memang ? tapi siapa yang peduli ? dia adalah sahabatku satu"nya. bahkan, keluargaku pun tak ada yang peduli dan menganggapku ada (author banget) ? #author nangis nulis bagian ini #lupakan

suara isakanku menggema diseluruh sudut ruang kelas ini. tak ada orang disini. semua sibuk dengan urusan perut mereka.

aku ingin ... meskipun sebatas saling menyapa dengannya. tapi, itu hanya sia".

"ya~ apa kau tahu, jongwoon berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun ?" ucap Jina yang baru masuk kekelas bersama Minah. refleks, aku langsung memalingkan pandanganku keluar jendela dan menghapus air mata dipipiku kasar dengan punggung tanganku. lupakan penampilan ! aku tak memakai make-up ? jadi, untuk apa aku memikirkan penampilan ?!

kulihat, Jina melirik kearahku dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Minha. masa bodo dia mau membicarakanku apa ? yang jelas, AKU TAK PEDULI !

\(^.^)/

My Room

hmm ... sudah jam 10 malam. tapi, aku masih saja terjaga. selalu ada baying-bayang nya di memori otakku. jebal ... biarkan aku tertidur ! aku tidak ingin terlambat sekolah ?! tolonglah pergi dari pikiranku ! setidaknya, untuk malam ini saja ...

setelah perdebatan yang panjang diriku dengan otakku, akupun terlelap.

\(^.^)/

pohon mapple yang telah menguning dan beberapa ada yang terbang terbawa angin. kututup mataku menikmati angin sejuk yang berhembus di musim gugur ini. udara yang sejuk, dedaunan kuning yang bertebaran dimana-mana, membuat hatiku tenang. untuk sejenak, lupakanlah masalah yang membuat kita resah da merileks-kan pikiran.

kudengar kursi yang kududuki berdenyit (?). ada seseorang yang duduk disini.

kubuka mata dan melihat siapa orang yang dengan tidak sopannya duduk tanpa permisi.

omo ! apakah ini benar ? dia ... dia ... Kim Jongwoon ? namja yang sudah 2 tahun ini kusukai ? dan sekarang ... dia ada dihadapanku melemparkan senyuman manis yang bisa membuatku lumpuh mendadak ? omo ! apakah ini mimpi ? jika benar, tolong jangan bangunkan aku ... aku ingin terus seperti ini ? memandanginya, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya dan bercengkrama dengannya.

\(^.^)/

aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku membiasakan cahaya matahari masuk kedalam mataku lewat celah" jendela. ternyata, itu hanya mimpi ? aku lebih bak hidup bahagia selamanya dalam mimpi dari pada idup dengan ketidak pastian seperti ini ?!

School

'ring ding dong' bel istirahat berbunyi. seperti biasanya, dia pasti ada dilapangan. dia melirikkan matanya kearah jendela ini. omo ! aku langsung bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan mengintip keluar jendela memastikan apakah dia masih melihat kearah sini ? untung saja, dia sudah terfokus kembali pada permainannya. tuhan ... aku tidak sanggup untuk menatap matanya.

'tes' aku meneteskan air mataku. wae ? apa yang terjadi padaku ? kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini, tuhan ? wae ? AKU SISEDIH BUNGA MATAHARI DIBALIK BAYANGAN ...

\(^.^)/

'ring ding dong' bel istirahat berbunyi. sekarang saatnya untukku melihatnya dari jendela kelas ini. bisakah aku meninggalkan kebiasaanku ini ? kurasa jawabannya TIDAK ? karena, aku tidak bisa untuk sehari saja tidak melihat wajahnya. apalagi mata sipitnya. omo ! itulah salah satu alasan mengapa aku menyukainya, tidak mencintainya.

dia sedang duduk dibangku karena temannya sedang menggantikannya bermain. kulihat, seorang namja yang beberapa hari ini selalu ada dekat dengan Jongwoon. Namjachingu ? hhh ... pupus sudah harapanku ini ?! tapi, sudahlah ! mungkin itu hanya temannya saja ?

but, see. dia menge-lap keringat Jongwoon dengan handuk kecil yang dia bawa ? omo ! ige mwoya ?

kukepalkan tanganku dan membantingnya dimejaku.

tuhan ... bisakah aku berada diposisi namja itu ? akan kulakukan apapun agar aku bisa berada di posisi namja yang beruntung bisa bersama Jongwoon ... walaupun hanya dalam waktu 1 hari? sungguh ! apapun akan kulakukan demi itu semua ...

\(^.^)/

aku berjalan kearahnya sambil menundukkan kepalaku. aku sangat gugup. kuremas ujung kemeja seragam ku agar aku mengalihkan semua rasa gugupku.

Kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku. Sontak aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mataku langsung bertemu dengan mata sipitnya yang sangat aku kagumi.

"apa benar kau Kim Ryeowook ?" Tanya Jongwoon

omo ! dia tahu namaku ?

"n-nae ?" jawabku

"joahae .." ucapnya lantang sambil tersenyum

omo ! apakah aku sekarang sedang bermimpi ? dia ... menyukaiku ?

\(^.^)/

aigoo~ imajinasimu tinggi sekali, Kim Ryeowook ! dia mengenalmupun tidak ?

"hiks ..." lagi dan lagi ... aku menangisi namja yang sangat kucintai. aku terisak sendiri tanpa ada satu orangpun yang sudi menghiburku.

"hiks ... hiks ..." aku menunduk menyembunyikan tangisku sambil memainkan ujung dasi seragamku. kubilang juga apa ? itu hanya IMAJINASI ku ! dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku ? mengenalku saja, tidak ?!

"hiks hiks ..." isakanku semakin menjadi. haruskah aku menyerah ? tetapi, aku sudah sejauh ini ?

"hiks ... saranghaeyeo ..." aku menangis dan bergumam pelan. gumaman yang lebih tepat ditujukan untuk diriku sendiri.

_END_

* * *

SUNFLOWER

MYP Present

YeWook

gimana ? gimana ? ngerti gak ama ff ini ? banyak typo-kah ? #pastinya

jadi, ini ff itu menceritakan tentang 'seseorang' yang 'menyukai seorang namja/yeoja'. si 'orang itu' gak bisa ngungkapin perasaannya sama 'orang yang dia suka' karena terlalu malu dan nervous #bahasanya. 'Orang itu' hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik bayangan 'orang yang dia sukai' tanpa bisa menampakan dirinya sendiri. itu membuat dirinya tidak digubris bahkan dikenal oleh 'orang yang dia suka'.

akhirnya, kisah cinta 'orang itu' yang berakhir dengan ungkapan dari 'orang yang dia suka' yang mengatakan suka padanya dan bahagia hanyalah imajinasi-nya semata, dalam kehidupan remaja normal. karena, akhir yang bahagia hanya ada didalam cerita fiksi karangan orang-orang yang benar-benar membutuhkan kebahagiaan.


End file.
